scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (Youtube Pictures Style)
Youtube Pictures movie-spoofs of 1993 Touchstone Pictures film, "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: *Jack Skellington - Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Sally - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Oogie Boogie - Scaredy Squirrel (Scaredy Squirrel) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) and Lalzo (Camp Lazlo) *Santa Claus - Nature Cat (Nature Cat) *Dr. Finkelstein - Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World) *The Mayer of Halloween Town - Jimmy (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Zero - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Corpse Kid - Flapjack (The Marvelous Adventures of Flapjack) and Pearlie (Pearlie) *Corpse Mom - Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Corpse Dad - SwaySway (Breadwinners) *Harlequin Demon - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Wolfman - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Devil - Carl the Evil Coachroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Witches - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) and Claire (Harvey Beaks) *The Vampires - Rigby (Regular Show), Fishtronaut (Fishtronaut), Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Foo (Harvey Beaks) *The Zombie Band - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) and Jimmy Neutron 2D (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1, 2 & 3) *Mr. Hyde - Max (Dinosaur King) *Creature the Under Stairs - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Behemoth - Finn (Adventure Time) *Undersea Gal - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cyclops - Chowder (Chowder) *Mummy Boy - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) *Igor - Rex (Dinosaur King) *Rat - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) *Jewel Finkelstein - Mundi (Doki) *Mrs. Claus - Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Pajamas Boy - Luke (Professor Layton) *Pajamas Boy's Parents - Clive and Claire (Professor Layton) *Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) *Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Fee (Harvey Beaks) *The Hanging Tree - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *The Easter Bunny - Dade (Harvey Beaks) *Halloween Monsters - Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluffershy, Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!), Tails, Amy Rose (Sonic X) and Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Hanging Skeletons - Various from "The Loud House" *The Creature Under the Bed - Doki *Bats - Various from "Regular Show" *Black Cat - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) *The Shadows - Staci (Paws & Tales), Matt (My Big Big Friend), Emmy and Chelmey (Professor Layton Series) *The Ghosts - Jackie, Rachel and Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pumpkins - Various from "Phineas and Ferb" *The Skeletal Reindeer - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln (The Loud House) and Jeff (Clarence) *Grim Reaper - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) *Jack-O'-Lantern - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) *Old Witch - Sapphire (Steven Universe) *Medium Mr. Hyde - Leo (Legend Quest) *Little Mr. Hyde - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) *Frankenstein - Todd (Wayside) *The Citizens of Halloween Town - Various from "The ZhuZhus" *Sliding Elves - Various "Steven Universe" Characters *The Penguins - Various from "Yin Yang Yo!" *Snowman - Marty (ToonMarty) *Singing Elves - Various "We Bare Bears" Characters *Little Elves - Various "Wayside" Characters *Snowball Elves - Various "Jimmy Two-Shoes" Characters *Love Elves - Chowder and Fee (Harvey Beaks) *The Christmas Gathering - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) and Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Asleep Elves - WordGirl, Raven (Teen Titans Go!) and Eric Needles (Sidekick) *Big Red Lobster - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Gate Keeper - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Frog - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) *Bass Player - Moff (Harvey Beaks) *Baby Doll - Bobby (Bobby's World) *Zombie Toy Duck - Eliot Kid *Scary Teddy - Luc Maxwell (Looped) *Jack-in-the-Box - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) *Shrunken Head - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost) *Giant Snake - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) *Man-Eating Wreath - Pearlie *Various Scared People - Various from "Supernoobs" *People of the Real World - Various from "Johnny Test" *Santa's Helpers - Various from "Dude, That's My Ghost" *Other Animals - Various from "Chuck's Choice" *Granny with Pajamas - Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) *Little Girls with Pajamas - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Candence (Phineas and Ferb) and Claire (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) *Kid with Pajamas - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Fat with Pajamas - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) *Scarecrow Jack - Flain (Mixels) *The Soldiers - Birdie Bird (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Jennifer Shope (Supernoobs), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) and Claire (Harvey Beaks) *Cop/Policeman Officer - Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Inspector - Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers) *The Newscaster Reporter - Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) *Run-Over Turtle - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:Youtube Pictures Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof